


About Last Night

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-14
Updated: 2005-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Dawn rolled over and snuggled into the warm body beside her. 

_Wait a minute, warm body?_

She sat upright and was surprised to see a shirtless Wesley sleeping peacefully beside her. She looked at her own appearance, she was still wearing her undergarments. 

_What the hell happened last night?_

She rubbed her temples and tried to remember the events from the night before. 

They were having one of their ‘We prevented the apocalypse’ parties and the AI Team were in town to help them celebrate. Dawn had spent most of the evening talking to Wesley it had been so long since she had seen him it was good to catch up. So how did they end up in bed together? Mind you it wasn’t a bad sight to wake up to, he looked very yummy. She sighed contently and decided to get the awkwardness over and done with. 

“Wesley?” 

His eyes opened and he smiled at the realization that he wasn’t dreaming he sat up suddenly nervous. 

“Dawn, what happened?” 

“Let’s see you, me, a bed I have a pretty good idea” 

“Now there has to be a logical explanation,” he noticed her lack of clothes “Was I the one who undressed you?” 

“God I hope so, I would hate to think it was Andrew” 

Wesley smirked Dawn placed her head in her hands “This is so embarrassing” 

He put his arm around her “It’s alright” 

Dawn leaned back against his him, his touch sent tingles down her spine she looked up, his gaze meet hers she sucked her bottom lip. 

“We should probably get up” she suggested, Wes nodded in agreement she looked around the room and found that it had been cleaned. 

_Damn those cleaning fairies!_

“Okay so no clothes” Dawn concluded Wesley noticed that his clothes too were missing. 

“I guess we’ll have to stay in bed” Wesley said and leaned back against the pillow. 

Dawn looked at him quizzically “You don’t seem to concerned by this” 

“I’m in bed with a beautiful woman, I don’t see a downside” 

“The downside is that…” she stopped mid rant, “You think I’m beautiful?” 

“Of course” he cupped her face and kissed her gently Dawn melted into his embrace. 

“Mmm” she licked her lips and smiled “If I didn’t know any better I would think you planned this” 

Wesley shook his head “But I thank the angels that did” 

“So what now?” Dawn asked. He weighed their options. 

“We could either get up or stay here” 

Dawn thought about it for at least two seconds “Stay here” 

Wesley smiled “Good answer” 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Downstairs Willow and Fred were cleaning up the ruminants of the party. 

Willow looked up at the ceiling “Do you think we did the right thing?” 

“Well I don’t hear anyone complaining “ Fred reasoned, “It was bound to happen sooner or later we just helped things along a bit” 

Buffy walked into the living room. 

“Hey, is Dawn up yet?” 

“Maybe it’s better you let her sleep Buffy, she did have a lot to drink last night” 

The Slayer looked at her blankly then her eyes widened.

“Spike” she yelled and stormed downstairs to give the vampire a lecture about giving alcohol to minors as soon as she left the girls burst out laughing. 

“He is so going to get it” Fred giggled “What’s she going to say when she finds out you put him up to it?” 

Willow shrugged “She’ll get over it”


End file.
